John In A So Called Wonderland
by Chigo of Hearts
Summary: Who knew that falling from a three story high balcony could lead you to Wonderland? No one did, until John Egbert fell down the "rabbit hole". He meets character after character, and both the Grey Castle, and Fuchsia Castle. Knowing the two teams, which side shall he choose, and will he be able to slay the other teams leader?
1. Chapter 1:

_**C.o.H- "Hello there. This is a story about a young boy, named John Egbert, some how winds up in a messed up Wonderland. We shall follow him throughout his adventure, meet other Humans and Trolls, and just follow the path that the wind takes us! Ehehe...Who knows where that shall lead us. Rated Teen because of violence and language. Quite some language if you know the characters, and it will most likely not be very will not be a romance story, please remember that. If some part seems a bit fluffy or romantic, its not meant to be. The first chapter will be shorter but then grow in length as the story continues. Thank you for using your TIME to read my story, if you read it. P.S. I may type in characters quirks, but I will just type normally for John."  
**_

**_Chapter 1- Reality Could Be A Bloody Dream_**

What would a land called Wonderland be like if it was ran by Trolls? Two castles, and strange people you meet along the way, all go into a battle that you cans the leader. The second castle, Fuchsia Castle, with a avaricious, desiring, queen that has the other high-bloods act as her servants. A lost child, who in the end, has to choose a side to fight on, and slay the leader of the opposing side. Do you now have some idea of what this land would be like? Why don't we read the story of this world and decide how we want our fate to be.

A thirteen year old boy, named John Egbert, was sitting on the ledge of the huge house's balcony off of his room. He sat there peacefully, watching Trolls and Humans run freely, three huge stories below, and inhaling and exhaling his breath with the wind. John was glad that the two species were now all friends. They all lived together on a land that they worked together to create after the games of Sburb and Sgrub were over.

Everything was usually peaceful, sunny, and bright. Good thing the sun on this land didn't hurt the Trolls, or they would have to create another world, and this one would just have been a waste of time and space. Everyone was healed from their wounds, and went back to normal. Sollux got his sight back and had his fangs once again. Gamzee was back to being calm and drunk. Aradia was in her God-Tier, as well as Vriska, and they were both happy. Kanaya was still slightly a Rainbow Drinker. Tavros had his robotic legs and could walk, run, and do everything else you could do with legs. Everyone was happy, and that's what was important.

John was so in depth of these thoughts that he didn't notice Karkat, the Trolls stubborn but kind leader, came over and lifted himself up next to the human. John was startled at the sudden movement, but laughed the feeling off.

"Hi Karkat! Everything alright? I thought you were playing with the others." John asked his nubby horned friend.

"YEAH, JUST NEEDED A BREAK. YOU CAN'T EXPECT SOMEONE TO BE ABLE TO RUN AROUND FOR HOURS, RIGHT? YOU WOULD NEED TO FIND A SUPER-HUMAN OR SUPER-TROLL TO DO THAT. AND EQUIUS DOES NOT COUNT AS A SUPER-TROLL EVEN IF HE DOES HAVE RIDICULOUS STRENGTH." A small smile tugged at Karkat's lips, which has happened more often since the games ended. John chuckled at the small Troll.

Below, the other eleven Trolls and three Humans were playing some weird cross of tag and football. It was a very confusing game. They were split up evenly into two teams, and wore thick ribbons of their teams color on their arms. Dave threw the football high, aiming at Nepeta who was trying to hold Equius back because he "tagged". When the ball started to tilt somewhat down, and was pulled back and floated over the other way, cloaked in red and blue.

Sollux grabbed the football and ran to the other side to try and score a goal. Eridan, who was on the same team, stopped him in his tracks and started on how using powers was cheating and wasn't fair to anyone. Sollux snapped back at how others have been using powers and no one cared who did what. While the bickering was going on, Aradia snuck between them, grabbing the football from Sollux without him noticing, and ran off towards the other side of the playing space. This was basically how the game was before, and continued to be like.

John and Karkat continued to watch from above, and would engage in small conversations every once and a while. The game reached its halftime break, and John was feeling strangely dizzy. It felt like everything was swerving back on forth like an amusement park ride, such as a roller coaster that had no tracks and went and did whatever it wanted to.

Karkat noticed John slightly swerving side to side and reached a hand out to grab his shoulder. The human didn't flinch or notice, causing Karkat to worry even more. He swung his legs to the other side of the balcony, and hopped off to grab something to help his friend in one of John's drawers. As soon as he turned around, though, he quickly turned back to see John fall from the edge. Karkat screamed his name and tried to grab him, but it was too late.

Below in the grass, it was strangely silent as the kids sat in a circle. No one said a word, until something caught Jade's and Rose's eyes, something no one wanted to ever see.

"JOHN!" They both screamed in unison, causing everyone to snap their heads up to see that specific human friend to be falling. As soon as they could stand up, red splattered the ground, earning screams from the "audience".

Up above, Karkat was having a panic attack, while running out of the room and downstairs, tripping and falling over multiple times, but always scrambling to get back up. Once he reached outside, a few people were surrounding John, trying to find a pulse and making sure we has still breathing correctly. The others stood back, tears rolling down most of their cheeks in fear that the Human wasn't going to be ok.

Karkat started towards his friend, and Kanaya and Vriska told him to stay away, but this didn't stop him. He kept stumbling forward in the gravel, until two different arms held him back.

"KaRkAt, LeT tHeM dO wHaT tHeY nEeD tO dO tO hElP hIm." Gamzee said in a slightly darker tone than usual, slowly stroking Karkat's hair comfortably.

"iif you get iin theiir way then they may not be able to help. plea2e ju2t let them do what they need to do to make 2ure that john iis ok." Sollux gently said into Karkat's ear to make it seem like it was going to be alright. Karkat stared at the red Human blood on the ground, feeling like he couldn't do his job as friend. His thin body slid through the two hands, and to the ground, shaking with red rivers flowing down his face.


	2. Chapter 2: Not What Happened, So He Says

Chapter 2- Not What Happened, So He Says

None of this is what happened in John's view. Let's go back a bit to see what he felt. John fell from the balcony attached to his room, and everything faded to black. Is that it? No. Not even close.

He fell and fell and fell, in complete blackness for what felt like forever, though it was only a minute. Soon after a while, lights begin to appear and shine as if there was a play just ready to start. Colorful lights danced around him; red, blue, yellow, green, and so many more similar and different shades. Random objects and familiar strifes started to fall past him, or were they falling up? They flew in different directions around the boy, shining in different colors, while he swirled around in amusement. A very naturally colorful hammer from the past floated next to him with a note attached that said 'may be handy along the way'. John grabbed it and captchalogued it, trusting that the note was true, not having any idea what could be 'along the way'.

Eventually, everything, including John, stopped in mid-air. John was having fun spinning and diving up and down before, so he may be stuck in this ...un-normal position for a while... Oh well. You can't say John Egbert is John Egbert if he isn't crazily funny, goofy, and just plain strange. The air around him was still, like the place he was in was stuck between gravity and no gravity. He looked over to his left and right in front of his face was a cake. 'Probably Betty Crocker' John thought with a look of disgust floating across his face. He tried to push the cake away, but couldn't move his arms from the position he was currently in, a somersault facing the small light above. "Where could that light lead to? Was it there before?" John said aloud to himself.

As soon as he said this, a strong pulse of gravity pulled the now flailing boy down and down, the floating objects falling a moment after. John screamed as he fell at least twenty miles per hour, trying to grab onto roots and shelves that would appear every so often. A somewhat bright light started to shine from below, and our human hero fell through. He fell unconscious, and hit ground.

John woke up a few minutes later with his face pressed against a cold, marble floor. The floor shined in the candle lit room, the sources of lights on the walls, and very few of them were there. Black, silk curtains stretched around the round room as if they were hiding the dark secrets that would haunt anyone who dared to look behind them.

The boy picked himself off the ground, and turned his head in different directions to look around. When he looked down, he wasn't in his God Tier outfit any more. Instead, he was wearing a sky blue coat and pants, with a white shirt underneath, the slime monster in the middle, of course.

"This isn't possible...I couldn't have just fell down a hole, I was just on the balcony. I was just in my God Tier outfit as well, but now I'm not. This is very peculiar... So much that this can't be real. Just a dream." He said out loud to himself once more.

"well youre wrong. you have no idea what is going on. where you are right now. when you got here. why you are the one who came. who i and anyone else really is." A ghostly voice said. It echoed through the sphere shaped room, and wrapped itself up around John.

"Who's there?! How do you know my name?!" John swirled around to see no one there.

"im right here." John turned around once more to see a taller human right in front of his face, with blonde hair, black shades, and...rabbit ears? He wore a red suit, with a black shirt underneath, and black shoes. He looked as if he was Dave's identical twin, or would have, if he didn't have the bunny ears and tail get up. Maybe he could have even been Dave.

"Dave, don't even try to scare me like that. You know that if you really want to scare me even the very slightest bit, you would need to go find or be an actual ghost! And if it's still you, don't show yourself." The blue soaked kid laughed.

"what? im not sure i understand this. my name may be dave but i dont know you at all. you just came to wonderland after all." The taller boy stared at the other one through his dark shades.

"Dave, stop kidding. We're best friends! We played and helped each other in Sburb!" John had a hard time saying the name of the 'game', and he felt as if he were about to choke. "Dave, you love making comics. You love those stupid swords that Bro introduced to you when you were little. You love making sick beats, making random raps, and you hate Bro's puppets. We met online, and befriended each other and always talk on Pesterchum. You have to know who I am. Please, Dave." He grabbed Dave's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes through the dark glasses.

"hmph. im not sure how you know any of that but one thing for sure is that i seriously dont know you. sorry dude. could be that i have forgotten but that doesnt happen a lot. all i know is that im supposed to be your fucking rabbit that leads you through the land and help you become a hero or whatever shit they said. maybe ill remember you over the time we spend together." Dave pats his unremembered friend on the shoulder. John stands back up straight and wipes away his tears.

"H-Hero? What do you mean? Its not going to be like the game, right?! I will not do it if that is how it is. No no noooooooo. Neveeeeeeeer am I doing that again."

"i have no idea what you mean by game but i might as well tell you what i mean huh. well, you are in wonderland as said before. here there are two castles. grey castle and fuchsia castle. they play as good and bad. grey equals good fuchsia equals bad. your job is to travel through wonderland meet so called 'characters' along the way and meet both castles. you will listen and learn about each castle and their goals. you are going to choose a side and need to slay the other castles leader. dont know whats gonna happen after. dont tell anyone else anything i just said ok?" Dave kept calm while adjusting his glasses.

"Why can't I tell anyone?"

"because aradia and i are the only ones who know since we have the aspect of time. we can see whats going to happen in the future but cant see past the slaying part." "

Oh yeah. Why am I the one who has to this all? Why do I have to slay the other teams leader?"

"argh. i dont know everything dude. if you want to know more find your way out of this room and go talk to the spider freak. im sure shell be interested in you and help. dont blame me if she tricks you and this all ends by you dieing so early."

The red soaked man turned around, and started walking toward a wall.

"Wait, where are you going?! I thought you said you were going to be my white rabbit and lead/help me through this world! Why are you leaving?!" John yelled after him.

"i cant do everything for you. every now and then you will see me and so try and catch up. we usually wont meet up when you follow me but then you will know where to go or meet another character that may drop some hints. see you later." Dave pushed a curtain aside, stepped past it, and shut it back close. John ran over and opened it, but there was nothing there but a wall. How confusing, right? He went around and opened every curtain, each one revealing nothing.

John sighed and turned around to see a random, small round table sitting in the middle of the room. He walked over to see three items: a key, a small cake, and a small bottle. He looks at the key. 'Why is there a key if there are no doors? Maybe I'm not seeing it?'. He looks at the miniature cake. 'Probably Betty Crocker. Ugh'. He looks at the bottle. 'Do I even want to know whats in there? Probably not'. Then a small note floated down into his hands out of nowhere.

'Dear soon to be hero. These are very important items for you at the moment. The key will open a door that you will find when you eat or drink one of the other two items. Small cakes like the one in front of you will cause you to grow, and how much you grow will depend on how much you eat of it. Bottles like that one will cause you to shrink down to a very small size. Please be cautious with these. P.S. That cake is not Betty Crocker, so do not worry.' The note literally just answered all of his answers. Creepy.

John picked up the key and put it in his pocket. Smart move, John, smart move. He captchalogued the cake, and cautiously drank the liquid. He captchalogued the slightly drunken bottle as well, and felt all tingly. Slowly, John shrank and shrank and shrank, eventually being the size of a mouse and a half. Hopefully no cats or cat girls were around. He looked around to see no doors in sight. Instead, there was a black gate covering a hole in the lower wall. John walked over to the gate and looked at the lock carefully. 'So I have to put the key in here to unlock it, right? Then I'll be outside and might get more answers to my questions'.

He took the key from his sylladex, and gently unlocked the gate, worried that there was something horrible on the other side. The gate instantly opened, and John crawled through, the gate being somehow a little bit smaller than him. Before he could completely get through to even look up, he started growing back to a normal size, but...

His foot got stuck in the hole.

Pulling and tugging, using wind to try and help, he tug his foot out of the small space. John turned to see what was behind him, and what he saw was what not what he was expecting or has been told from the fairy tales. What he saw, was _**'a so called wonderland'**_.


End file.
